


In Her Silence, She Was Golden

by ezekiels



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning that her Doctor is happy, Rose finally lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Silence, She Was Golden

Rose had sacrificed everything to get back to him -but it wasn’t enough. She had crossed time and space, burnt up suns and left everything behind. She had sacrificed it all for just a few minutes with him and now she would burn up and disappear without getting the chance.

But, somehow, that was alright.

He had an arm around the shoulders of a new woman and he was smiling. Seeing that smile made everything okay. He was happy and that was all she could ever hope for.

Closing her eyes, Rose let each partial of her being slip away through time. It was so silent after that, silence that was literally golden.

It would take a hundred years before the silence was broken and, when it was, it was done so with three very strange words.

“Well, hello, sexy!”


End file.
